Black Lights
by mello-jeevas
Summary: Sora meets a guy when Roxas takes him out to the dance club. Will they connect? Pure smut.  Akusora. M


The bright lights danced around the room, hurting my eyes whenever I looked directly at them. The obnoxiously loud music rang in my ears, making it impossible to keep a nice conversation. Yes, I Sora Leonhart, was at a dance club. Normally, I would be at home on a Friday night. Instead, my bestest friend, Roxas, dragged me out here.

Some guy had came and stolen Roxas from me almost as soon as we walked in the door. I couldn't blame the guy, Roxas was looking hot in a pair of tight leather pants and a snug tank top. I, on the other hand, had nothing quite that sexy to wear. Roxas offered to let me borrow something of his since we were practically the same size, but I declined the offer.

So, instead of leather pants and a tank top, I was wearing my favorite pair of black skinny jeans and my Three Days Grace band tee. Not exactly sexy, but who the hell was I trying to impress anyway?

Sighing, I took a seat at the bar. The bartender shot me a suspicious look. I didn't blame the guy; with my boyish features and short stature I probably looked like I was 17. I was 21 though and I had ID with me, so I motioned for the bartender to come here.

"ID?" he asked me right off the bat.

I took out my plastic ID card and handed it to him. He nodded and gave it back. I slipped it back in my wallet then put the wallet up.

"Something strong," I ordered.

The bartender nodded. He made something up then sat down a frosted glass with yellow liquid in it. It wasn't beer because the smell was wrong, but I had no idea _what_ it was. Not caring, I lifted the glass up and took a long swig. Whatever the stuff was, it burned the back of my throat going down, but it tasted good.

"Thanks."

"5 bucks man," the bartender said.

I moved to pull out my wallet again, but a hand over mine stopped me. Thinking it was just Roxas, I let the hand continue touching me.

"I'll pay," a guy said.

I shot a scared look up to my right to see that the person touching me wasn't Roxas. It was a tall redhead man with green eyes and black tattoos under each eye. He was wearing tight black leather pants and a snug white shirt. I blushed a little when I realized he saw me looking him over.

The guy handed the bartender a five then sat next to me. I shifted in my seat some.

"I'm Axel," the guy, Axel said. "Got it memorized?"

I smiled shyly. "Hey Axel."

"What's your name cutie?"

"S-Sora."

Axel brushed some hair from my face. I jumped slightly at the touch of his hand, earning me a chuckle from Axel. My face erupted in a light blush.

"Wanna dance?" Axel asked.

I shook my head. "I can't dance..."

Axel got up from his seat. He reached for my hand and tugged me up as well.

"Have you ever tried?"

"N-no..."

Axel tugged at my hand, dragging me onto the dance floor. Bodies were grinding all against one another. I clung onto Axel's hand, afraid of being let go of and lost in the crowd of bodies. Axel stopped at one spot where there was a little room. I crashed into him when a girl pushed past me to follow her friends.

"Sorry," I said softly, then realizing Axel probably couldn't hear me over the loud music anyway.

Axel grabbed my hips in his hands, making me blush again. I sent a questioning look up at him, only getting a hungry smirk back in response. As the techno beat got faster, Axel moved my hips against his faster and faster.

Soon I wrapped my arms around Axel's neck, desperately trying to get us closer. The way his body moved against mine was incredible, like nothing I had felt before. I was sure that by the time this song was over, I would have a full on erection, if not sooner. Axel surprised me by lowering his lips onto mine. Normally, I wouldn't have even come close to letting anyone touch me, but right now, the music and lights were getting to me. It probably had something to do with the alcohol too.

So, instead of pushing Axel away, I pulled him closer. His tongue invaded my mouth and I pushed against it, trying to gain control of the kiss. Axel was a lot more experienced than I was though. He quickly gained control of our passionate kiss.

The music ended only for a second before the next song came on. Axel grabbed my legs and hooked them around his hips, bringing our erections closer together. With every sway of Axel's hips, my mind was shot with pleasure. I let my head fall back from our kiss and moaned loudly.

Axel took that opportunity to start kissing and nipping my neck. I pulled on Axel's hair, moaning even louder.

Axel pulled back and looked at me with lust filled eyes.

"My place?" he asked.

I nodded.

Without even setting me down, Axel moved his way through the crowd of moving bodies and took me outside. I used this to my advantage and started kissing his neck softly. He tilted his head some so I could get better access to the pale flesh. I sucked harshly, leaving a hickey.

Axel stopped walking when he got to a sleek black motorcycle. He sat me down on the back of it and handed me a helmet. I giggled as I put it on; I had always wanted to ride a motorcycle. Axel put on his own helmet and got on in front of me.

"Hold on tight," he ordered.

I wrapped my arms around his thin waist and held on as he started up the motorcycle. In minutes we stopped at an old apartment complex. The place looked dingy and gross, but it wasn't where I was living so I was fine with it. Axel got off the motorcycle and took both our helmets. As soon as that was done, he picked me up and was carrying me toward his apartment.

Just like before, I let me lips attack Axel's neck. He moaned lowly, whispering my name. I shivered when I heard my name come from his lips.

Axel opened a door and carried me inside. He shut the door and pressed my back up against it. His lips attacked my own and we were locked into a searing kiss again. Axel's hands traveled down my sides until they settled on my ass. He rubbed my ass gently, making me press against him eager for more.

"Axel please," I whimpered. I may have been innocent, but I knew where this was going and I had no complaints.

Axel kissed my lips once more than carried me to a backroom. He laid me down on a bed then climbed on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him down to grind against me. The motion made me let out a small moan.

"Reach under the pillow and hand me the bottle there," Axel ordered.

I was almost didn't hear Axel I was so lost in the feeling of our hips pushing together. I reached under the pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube then handed it to Axel. He sat it down on the bed beside us.

I tugged at Axel's tight shirt. He smirked and took it off. My eyes were attached to his fit chest. My hands roamed over his chest then they each took a nipple. Axel gasped as I twisted them roughly. He let his head hang down and moaned.

A minute later saw us both naked on the bed. I was pressed face down on the bed, gripping the sheets tightly as Axel pressed one lube covered finger into me. I pressed back onto the finger, begging for more.

"Please Axel! I need it now," I told him breathlessly.

Another finger joined the first one, making me wince. It hurt a little, but my need for pleasure overcame that pain and I was soon pressing against the fingers again. Finally, a third finger joined the first two, making me cry out in pain. Axel didn't stop though, he kept on thrusting his fingers. The pain quickly subsided and was replaced with pleasure.

"Mmmnn Axel," I moaned. "Hurry up."

Axel chuckled softly. "I'm going in."

I nodded excitedly. Soon Axel's hard dick was pressing against my entrance, teasing me. I pressed back against it, begging for more. And just like that, Axel thrust hard into me. I screamed in a combination of pain and pleasure. It hurt, but it felt so good at the same time.

Axel waited a few seconds. He leaned down and kissed the back of my neck softly.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Move!" I screamed at him.

Axel started thrusting in and out in a fast pace. My eyes closed in pleasure as I met his every thrust. I gripped the sheets even tighter and let out a scream of pleasure as Axel hit my prostate. He moaned quietly and hit it again and again.

Too soon, I could feel my climax coming. I told Axel and he started thrusting even harder and faster.

"Axel!" I screamed as my cum exploded from my dick and wetted his bed.

Axel thrust a few more times then came inside of me. I panted heavily, content to just stay in the afterglow of my climax forever. Axel pulled out of me then laid beside me. I cuddled next to his chest, exhausted.

"You should go," Axel whispered in my ear. "Your friend you came with might be worried."

I shook my head. "I'm 21, he doesn't control me."

Axel kissed my forehead gently. "I'll probably never even see you again."

"I know," I told him.

"Unless you want to..." he let his sentence trail off.

I kissed Axel's cheek gently. "Coffee, Friday, at 3?"

"Definitely."


End file.
